Illusion
by Aesthetic-Plastic
Summary: ONE SHOT What happens when Zexion's contemplating is interrupted by an unexpected guest? Warnings for: Citrus-filled Yaoi. Pairing: "Dexion"


**--DISCLAIMER-- **

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the companies associated with it. I do, however own this story.

**A/N:** Inspired from the song "Illusion" by VNV nation. Look it up if you get the chance.

Anyways this is my first PUBLISHED lemon, which has helped me over come some serious writers block.

As always, comments are loved muchly

* * *

The air carried off a harsh chill as it brushed the cheek of a young boy who didn't exist. He didn't mind the severe temperature that caused a light shade of rose to paint color into his face, quite the contrary, he enjoyed every fragment of the sensation. How the leaves gently rustled as more sank down to join the others in a final place of rest, abandoning their lives tied to the trunk with such ease. In a way he believed that the tree had more of an aesthetic property now it was bare. No longer were there too many leaves to appreciate the design of the tree itself. The mere intricacy baffled him. Even the minutest beginnings of a new branch found themselves somehow connected to the trunk, as the left over moisture from rainfall gave off the deep, earthy aroma of decaying leaves, even more inviting to one of such a heightened sense of smell.

He closed a set of glacial grey eyes in attempt to get all he could out of this moment. The boy knew he would have to take on matters that are more important and simply could not appreciate something simply for its being. If it didn't lead to furthering research then it was of no value, a command that he had followed in both his existence and nonexistence, but that didn't mean his mind did not stray. Regardless of his literal age, physically, he was fated to be forever trapped at sixteen, while mentally he seemed to be even older than he should be. Having constantly fading memories of a life, which did not belong to him, and a void in those memories where a childhood should have been could take a toll on one. Fabricated emotions constructed of stolen memories were not logical in the least bit, but if this were impossible how could he find simple bliss at this scene? How could he even be permitted to walk amongst things that did exist? Perhaps these questions somehow justified the reason he was assigned to figure out exactly how a heart works and its relationship to existence.

"Heya, Zexy!" Called a cheerful voice, "There you are! I was sent to look for you. Um…what was it? 'Retrieve him for assisting IV in furthering our research?' Yeah, I think that's the one."

Without turning around VI greeted his "visitor", "Why thank you for drawing attention to something that I was already aware of."

Demyx walked over to the railing where Zexion was currently standing. "You're welcome-Hey wait! Are you being sarcastic?"

"We can not feel the joys to which I have heard accompany sarcasm IX. I was merely stating the truth." He continued on examining the scene as if Demyx weren't there.

"Then why aren't you doing your researchy stuff? You like that." The Nocturne examined the landscape as well, attempting to find whatever it was that Zexion was currently so fascinated by.

VI glanced towards Demyx, "I do not enjoy, nor do I enjoy doing 'researchy stuff.' In fact, I'm out here to escape that for the moment, which brings me to ask you something. How did you know to look for me here?"

"Lucky guess," Demyx shrugged, "I usually come out here at night to write songs. I just figured I was the only one who knew this around the Castle existed until I decided to see if you were here."

"Perhaps it's something more than luck." Zexion suggested.

"Oh! You mean like _fate_?" IX smiled

VI nodded seriously, "I've been to every inch of this Castle and its grounds, including here, but I have never felt compelled to stand at this spot until today."

Demyx took a seat on the hardened earth. "I don't really understand how fate works, or really luck either. Maybe it just happened because no one else was supposed to find you but me."

The younger Nobody's look grew more serious before suddenly softening. "Well you're here now, irrespective to however this may have happened, but I'm just not quite ready to go back yet."

The Nocturne bent back slightly, looking back at Zexion. "Just have a seat then. I'm not going to go rat you out or anything. I'll just say it took me awhile to find you."

VI nodded, sitting next to Demyx with his feet tucked underneath him. Again, he became captivated by the silence accompanying the bewitching landscape. The pair sat next to each other for what may have been an eternity or mere moments. Either suitably justified the situation.

"Zexion?"

"Hm?" The blue-haired Nobody glanced over at Demyx.

"I was wondering what happens when we die."

Zexion was slightly taken aback by the Nobody's normally care-free demeanor. "I'm not quite sure IX. There are many theories, but I don't side with any particular one."

The Nocturne was quite again for a moment. "First off, I don't care what you or anyone else says, we have to have hearts, or souls. Something like that or we wouldn't enjoy anything. What I think happens is a part of souls are tied to a different world, one that we're supposed to be in next, while the rest of you is joined with the world. But I'm not a scientist, so maybe my idea is dumb."

Zexion thought over Demyx's theory. "It's interesting. Sort of combined of a few theories I've heard, but definitely more pleasant than most, but what makes you think we have a soul?"

Instead of giving a verbal answer Demyx placed a warm hand on Zexion's cheek and brought him in for a kiss. Their lips barely touching, yet the feeling was burning to give into the temptation to touch more of the other male. Demyx wrapped his other arm around the Schemer's waist, pulling his chilled body on top of his.

Zexion broke the kiss. "I-I should be leaving."

"Please don't go," Demyx moved his hand from Zexion's cheek to his hair. "I want you to stay." He pressed his lips against the other males once again for emphasis. "Please."

Zexion considered it, "And if all of this isn't real?"

"I wouldn't care, but I have a feeling that it isn't."

This time Zexion initiated the kiss, silently agreeing with the other Nobody. Even if this was a simple illusion it was the best he had ever felt. Demyx traced over Zexion's bottom lip with his tongue before softly penetrating into his mouth, setting about a rhythm as they kissed. In time his hands traveled to the zipper of the boy's coat, wanting nothing more in the world then him.

Successfully unzipping his coat, he set it down to the side as a more delicate pair of hands worked on his zipper. Demyx's aqua eyes met Zexion's light blue ones. "We're going to do this out here?"

The Nocturne placed his hand over Zexion's. "We don't have to if you don't want. It would be nice, though…"

VI kissed the top of Demyx's hand before moving it. Deciding this wouldn't be the best time for more conversation he unzipped Demyx's coat, revealing a toned, ever-so-lightly tanned torso. Zexion kissed along his collar bones before making his way down to below the other Nobody's navel. He stopped and licked the area, then blew on it, giving him a pleasurable chill while his hand slowly stroked his inner thigh. Hoping that everything he was doing was pleasurable to the other male. As if answering his silent insecurities his hand ran across the hardening length of IX. He got rougher with his strokes, while he started to undo his pants with his other hand and teeth. Once opened he reached in and pulled out Demyx's member.

First he just kissed the top of it, then he took the entire tip into his mouth, stroking as he ran his tongue across it. Taking a bit more of it in his mouth he heard Demyx make a small moan, "Zexion, you don't have to—arghh" The Schemer cut him off by taking his entire length into his mouth, then licking down the sides of the shaft.

When it was wet enough for what he intended on doing, Zexion quickly slipped his pants off before straddling just above the Nocturne's member. Nuzzling his chest, he waited for Demyx to take the lead.

Adjusting Zexion to where he was one simple thrust until he was inside him. "Ready?"

The Schemer nodded, lowering himself as Demyx raised his hips until their flesh met. The inside of the other male was euphoric. His insides were almost unbelievably tight and hot. He wondered if he had been the first to do this to Zexion.

Deciding not to get too caught up in the idea of the one he was madly in love with loosing his virginity to him, he looked up, trying to read the other's expression, his eyebrows heavily knotted and his face contorted into a wince. Allowing a few moments for the boy to adjust he watched as his expression softened.

Grabbing on to the boy's hips he began to slowly pump into him, already he felt friction building up. "Zexy, relax a bit." Demyx felt precum leaking out of the tip of his erection and into Zexion. If he wanted to make this enjoyable for the both of them he'd have to get the boy to loosen up more. "Try leaning forward a bit."

The Schemer listened to Demyx's directions, his face meeting the other's chest. Soon he found that the Nocturne's hands were removed from his hips and were slowly tracing patterns on his back. Instantly he felt himself relax and Demyx began pumping again, this time with a considerable less amount of pain.

After a few moments Demyx began to thrust in a rhythm that was delicate, yet felt nothing short of amazing. Quickening the pace, he commanded, "Lean back again."

Doing so, Zexion let out a rather loud moan as Demyx pounded into his prostate. Gently rolling his hips he struck deeper while adjusting the angle he was the sensitive spot. Within a few more thrusts Zexion stiffened, his figure leaning over as he came onto Demyx's chest. Upon the other male's orgasm, Demyx drastically picked up speed, more intent on simply coming rather than making sure Zexion was enjoying himself. Crashing his hips into the others', he came inside of him. Riding out the last bits of his orgasm he pulled out as Zexion curled up next to him, sharing body heat.

They lie like that for a few moments before Demyx noticed that Zexion was shivering. "Oh no! Here!" Demyx shrugged off his coat and put it onto Zexion, the coat looking a good three sizes too big.

"T-thanks." He tightened the coat around him.

"No prob." Demyx kissed the Schemer's forehead. "How about we go back to my room and take a shower?"

"S-sounds g-g-g-great."

"Only one thing" The Nocturne grinned, pointing to Zexion's chest, "You have to say it."

"W-what?"

"Three little words Zexy."

"Huh?"

Demyx sighed, mouthing the words to the boy.

"Oh. I love you."

IX squeezed Zexion, "I'm glad because I _love_ you too."


End file.
